The Unknown Kiss
by Book maniac13
Summary: When Nudge makes out with the blind Iggy, everyone starts acting different! Will Iggy find out it was Nudge? They start to be more then friends. Fang's not happy. Can Nudge handle it? MAJOR niggy. Tons of Faxness. Summary sucks but story's worth it :D
1. Who kissed me?

Iggy's POV~

_I love the mall, _I thought,as Nudge talked about something I didn't care to hear. I think she was talking about clothes. Ugh. I heard so many voices. Girl voices. I sighed at the thought that I didn't have a girlfriend. Ella and me had broke up two months ago.

"Iggy? Iggy? Are you even listening to me?" Nudge questioned. "Um... yeah," I lied.

Nudge and Angel were my best friends little sisters and had invited me to the mall. Nudge was fourteen, Angel was eleven and I was sixteen. When I say they invited me to the mall I mean they also invited me to drive them.

Angel had saw a bubble gum machine and raced over to it with a quarter, Then Nudge screamed ," OMG! Look at that shirt over in that window! I have to have it!" I then reminded her that I couldn't see the shirt and that she didn't have any money. I could feel her glaring at me.

"Who cares!" she yelled and told me she'd be gone for a sec. I just stood there waiting for the two girls. Suddenly something brushed against my lips. Then it deepened and I realized I was making out in the middle of the mall. The kiss ended and the girl must have ran away.

That. Was. Amazing. How many times have I made out in the mall with a person I don't know? Let's see... Never!

How many times do I wish I could make out in the middle of the mall with a girl I don't know? Oh, Lemme tell ya, a lot.

I drove the girls home and got out myself to talk to Fang. We walked in and I yelled Fang's name. I heard him come down the stairs. And then he lead me to the kitchen. We sat down, and he saw me grinning. "Special occasion?" he asked. " Very!" I answered.

Then I told him all about the mall and the amazing kiss. He didn't interupt, and was very quiet. I figured he was thinking.

"Wait, so your telling me someone just walked up to you and..." he trailed off. That's exactly what I'm saying! I thought.

Nudge's POV~

"_Oh. My. Freaking. Heck. Nudge you idiot!_" I thought. "_What were you thinking!_" I replayed what happened at the mall:

I had seen the cutest shirt ever at the mall and told Iggy I was going to go look at it. When I turned back he looked... so peaceful. So... Iggy. I have no idea what came over me! I walked right up to him and well kissed him. He was totally in shock at first but pretty soon he was kissing me back. Omg. I never wanted it to end. It.. Was just... so...

I looked at the wall for a while, until I saw a huge spider! "AWWW!" I screamed running down stairs to find someone to kill it. I jumped down the stairs two steps at a time.

I was breathing hard when I reached the kitchen. I saw Fang and... Iggy. _They were talking. Iggy must have told him about the mall incident_, I thought. I saw that both of them looked at me confused, and they seemed to say, " Hey loser why in the world are you screaming like a banshee!"

"What the (insert swear word of your choice) is going on?" Iggy yelled. "I saw a huge spider and it was sooo furry and I thought maybe you guys could kill it and so I was just scared out of my wits cause it was a huge, spider-" Iggy put a hand over my mouth. "Shut up" he said clearly. I peeled his fingers off my mouth.

"Will you kill the spider now?" I asked. "Nope" said Iggy putting emphasis on the 'p'.

I started up stairs and realized that I liked Iggy. "Zomg," I whispered to myself. We'd never be in a relationship though. I mean he was two years older then me and he's my brother's best friend.

Then I just sat. Thinking about he kiss I had given him.


	2. Angel, I kissed Ig

**Hey, Everyone! Sorry for the mistakes and all but this is my first fan fiction so cut me a break! I do not own the story Maximum ride, though I wish I did! Enjoy.**

Chapter Two

Fang's POV

Nudge has been acting really weird lately. Like for an example: Today she was happy just grinning and all and a few seconds later she's growling at everyone! She must have gotten her period or something because I'm seeing some major PMSing

Besides that Iggy won't stop talking about that stupid little kiss that some girl had given him at the mall. Max has been trying to knock some sense into him. And I mean literally 'knock'. Must have been some kiss. I mean he hasn't made any bombs with Gazzy for over a week. I'm starting to really worry about that kid...

Angel's POV~

I opened my eyes slowly, and heard Nudge's voice. "Angel, are you awake?" she said quietly.

"Am now," I said slightly slurring my words. "I need to tell you something," she said. Her voice was urgent, even timid. "In the middle on the night?" I questioned. I could see her shoulders shrug in the dark. "It couldn't wait!" she said defensively. I paused. ,"Ok" I simply answered.

"I made out with Iggy," she seemed to hold her breath waiting for my response. I didn't want to hurt her feeling, but Ig just seemed to old for her! "It was bound to happen sometime," I answered. Trying to keep disapproval out of my tone. I wasn't gonna be the one to set her straight! I was only eleven!

"Really!" she squeaked. Then she told me all about the mall and what not. Whoa, this was a lot to take in! "So... tell him," I answered simply, hoping she would be satisfied and leave so I could sleep. " What! Are you crazy!" she seemed to scream.

"I'll think of something tomorrow," I said. "Just let me sleep!" I don't think she heard me, because she started talking non- stop!

"He would never think of me like that because I'm just fourteen and he's a freaking sixteen year old! I mean I like him and all but he would never be cool with that! I don't even think he likes me as a friend! Ok, Ok! He and Fang think I'm a total wacked- out loser! I mean since he thinks that I could never be a friend, more or less a GIRLFRIEND! I mean he's just-"

I stopped her there, by saying, " Your totally losing it, Nudge!" She kept saying "I know, I know" Until I sent her to bed. I rested my head on my soft pillow. I sighed. Teenagers.

**Not very long but I like it. OK! Do you think that Nudge should tell Iggy? And what will he think! I'm totally open to suggestions. As long as they don't suck. :)**

**I know my stories short but tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3 part one

Chapter three

Iggy's POV~

I woke up really early and Max hit me with a spoon cause I told her about the time I caught her and Fang making out. Ow. That's gonna bruise, and I was only being truthful. Girls. So I decided to head to Fang's house. When I got there it was seven thirty. Fang was still sleeping and so I had to wait until he took a shower and all.

I started to hear small whispering and was super quiet so I could hear it more clear. "Kiss...water?...NO...tell" Whoa interesting! I started walking toward the voices. I came upstairs and stood by what seemed to be Angel's room. "Tell him already, Nudge!" I heard Angel say urgently. "No way, No how!" Nudge screamed. She came storming to the door. I think she noticed me because she said, " Good day to you, Iggy." I could almost feel the ice in her voice. Ouch, that hurt more then the spoon!

After Nudge had stormed away I asked Angel, " What's her problem, anyway?" "She likes someone and doesn't want to tell them," she replied. I nodded. I had the same problem when I was a kid. Tsk, tsk. I told Angel I would help. I know I"m such a nice guy, no, a softie. I"m a marshmellow. Oh well. But if you tell Fang I will personally hunt you down. I mean it!

Nudge's POV~

So Iggy the guy I like is teaching me how to tell someone likes you. Weird. This should be very interesting. Ugh. Why did Angel agree to make me do this. Lesson number one:

"Ok, so are you ready to learn?" Iggy said with a smirk. He's enjoying this too much. "As I'll ever be," I sighed. Wow, I"ve been quiet lately... I hope I don't turn into a second Fang. I shivered.

"What you do is say your going somewhere extremely boring. I mean like not even a little fun. And then ask if anyone wants to come with you. Who knows, you might just have a boring crush," He paused letting what he said sink in. "Or they want to spend quality time with you." He grinned. " That's the worse advice I've ever heard," I answered. "Is that seriously what you do to see if girls like you?" I asked.

"Works every time!" he said. He is totally messed up... in a cute sort of way. I shook my head as if trying to shake the thoughts from my head. I'm the messed up one!

I starred at Iggy for a second. He had strawberry blonde hair, and really pale skin. His eyes were a cloudy blue that looked amazing. Then he spoke up, " Hey Nudge, do you-


	4. Chapter 3 part two

- want to get some ice cream?" asked Iggy politely. "Um... sure," I answered, unsure of what he was getting at.

Since the ice cream parlor was just on the corner, we decided to walk there. It seemed like a long walk. Maybe because it was so awkward. We walked in silence til I spoke up.

Iggy's POV~

"So do anything fun this summer?" She asked. "Oh, yeah! Me and Gazzy built a bomb that nearly destroyed the park sand box," I grinned "And that kiss at the mall." I finished. She was silent then said, " What was so special about that anyways?" she said her voice filled with earnest. "I don't know... It was just..." I stopped myself. Then frowned.

"Can we not talk about this?" I said hopefully. "Oh brother!" she began. "Your kidding me! I might just tell you something if you tell me what you were going to say..."

"I don't know..." I began, but she quickly cut me off. "Your telling me whether you like it or not!" she said.

"Ok," I answered. "But first... Ice Cream!" I added briskly. Then we walked into the small building and she quickly followed.

In a few minutes we were both sitting down licking the creamy delight we held. I soon thought of Nudge, she's almost like a little sister I thought but almost immediately took it back. We hadn't been acting like siblings for the past few days. I mean I even used my move on her! You know... the one where you invite them to somewhere boring. Except it would kinda have been too boring if I had said, " Hey Nudge, lets drive down to the hardware store!" But of course I don't like Nudge! I'll give you four reasons:

1. I'm her bros best friend.

2. I'm two years older then her.

3. That'd just be weird!

4. She smells like freshly picked strawberries... I love strawberr-

I cut myself off not wanting to think anymore. Anyways she doesn't think of me like that at all and I'm glad. Though she is Nice, and funny, and- "you ready to go? Cause I am! I ate too much ice cream!" she said as we payed, and walked out.

She kept talking and soon we were close to her house. "I bet I could be like a camel just don't eat for a long time!" she giggled at it even though it wasn't funny. " Are you excited for school? Cause I can't wait! My first year of high school! Isn't that-" I suddenly pulled her close and without hesitation kissed her soft lips. Then I smelled the strawberries. I had smelled it before. Where? She kissed me back and I felt like I could fly. As soon as we broke apart... I ran. I ran far away. It had taken me a sec to realize we had made out in her front yard. I hoped Fang didn't see. That would be majorly awkward to explain, and he'd probably hate me for forever.

As soon as I got home, Gazzy took me hand and said quietly, "Follow me!" I groaned " Why?" I said firmly. "Ok, listen to this."

He lead me to Max's room where I heard moaning. " What's going on?" I said in a loud whisper. "Max is making out with Fang! I mean big time! I"ve been standing in here for over five minutes!"

I almost gagged. _Yuck! _I thought and pushed open the door, and I could here Max and Fang leap apart.

" What in the world are you doing!" I shouted. Fang brushed past me and I grabbed his shoulder. "What's going on?" I yelled a little louder.

Fang's answer startled me, " What did it sound like he said plainly, but I cloud sense embarrassment in his voice. I almost felt bad but then he shook my hand off his shoulder. "See you at school, Max," He said simply and left. Soon Max came and screamed at me so I just sneaked into my bedroom and lay down.

I made out with Nudge, Max made out with Fang. I guess it is partly fair. We each kissed the others sister. But it was just sick. He and Max? No, no, no! It was all wrong! They wer only friends and I would make sure it stayed that way!

Nudge's POV~

Wow. That was... terrible! He just ran away! Did my breath smell bad, was I a bad kisser? Who cares! Not me! I sighed. I heard Fang come in and I walked down stairs. I was about to ask where he was but he said ," Don't ask. Please"

Weird day.


	5. Awkward lunch with Iggy

Chapter Four

Nudge's POV~

I walked down the school hallways, walking to my next class. My alarm clock slept in (a.k.a. Mom) and so I'm going to be late for class. Great.

_Stupid Iggy_, I thought as I paraded down the empty halls of the large building. _He kisses me! He kisses me... and then bails! What was I supposed to do? He just left he there! How completely humiliating!,_ I soon realized I had crushed my homework, _This is his fault too._

I unwrinkled my homework and saw my class. Life was great! Then that stupid kiss at the mall.

When I came into the class the teacher called me to his desk. "Usually I would give detention to students who come twenty-five minutes late," he began "But I'll make an exception this one time. Don't let it happen again."

I took a seat and started working on the assignment.

_Lunchtime! At last!_, I thought as I took my lunch to one of the tables. After some very boring classes lunch can feel like heaven. I was about to sit down when Iggy walks up to me... smiling?

" Hey Nudge," he said. Huh?

"Hi?" I said, not sure what he as thinking... What was he thinking? He sat down at the table I was standing by. "So. What's up?" he asked as if he was oblivious to what had happened between us. I sat down across from him.

" What are you doing? You've been ignoring me for days... now... now... this?" I whispered to him.

" Do you want me to ignore you?" he asked almost smirking. I didn't know what to say to him. I didn't want him to ignore me, but then again, whenever he did talk to me there was a weird kind of awkwardness...

" I... um..." I said. Gosh. I sounded so stupid. He acted like I didn't even answer.

" So what have you guys been doing lately? What grade is Angel in? It seems like she should be in fourth grade but I know that's wrong," he said.

Lunch went on, and I was silent. I heard Iggy, but wasn't really listening. I was thinking. I was thinking about why he was doing this after ignoring me for so long. Then Iggy stood up.

" Bye! Oh... wait. Just for the record that was some kiss at the mall," Then he left. I was blushing ferociously.

He knew? When did he find out? I knew I wouldn't get answers to these questions unless I asked him... _I guess I won't know the answers, _I thought.

Iggy's POV~

"Bye! Oh... wait. Just for the record that was some kiss at the mall," I stood up and left.

Yes, I knew about the kiss. Here are the reasons I found out:

1. She smells like strawberries, so does 'mystery girl'

2. Everything about the kiss Nudge and I had was the same as the mall kiss

3. I just know. I can tell these things! (Most of the time)

Not a lot to say she did it, but look at number three and it'll make sense. Anyways, When I said this she was blushing... a lot. So now I officially know she did it.

When I loaded the bus to go home, I saw Nudge sitting alone. _This is my chance,_ I thought. I went and sat by her. One word: AWKWARD.

"What's up, Nudge?" I said trying to calm myself. But truth be told, It was kinda weird sitting by her.

" The sky," she said angrily. _Oh...no. I hate when girls are angry. (Shudder) they scare me, _I thought.

"What are you tryign to prove, by doing what your doing? What exactly are you doing? I mean seriously, Iggy! First you ignore me, then you think you can go on as if nothing happened!" she bursted. Even though she was whispering, it sounded like a shout to me. I sighed.

"I don't really know what to say, Nudge," I said quietly.

" Well, talk to me when you do!" she shot back. Then she quickly got out of the seat. I realized it was her stop.

I walked to Nudge's house in silence. I was not gonna talk to Nudge. I needed to apologize to Fang. I had kind of yelled at him, for eating face with my sister. But I had made out with his sister so... fairs, fair.

When I finally got to his house Nudge answered the door.

"What do you want, Iggy?" she said coldly.

" I need to talk to Fang..." I said trailing off.

"Whatev. FANG!" she said.

Fang's POV~

I ran to the door. "What?" I said simply. Then I saw Iggy. I took his arm and lead him to my room.

" Look, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you," he said before I had time to open my mouth. Sometimes I wonder if Nudge is teaching him how to talk like that.

" S'okay," I said. And that was it.

Nudge's POV~

Iggy came over today. I guess I was a _little_ rude but he deserved it. I was disappointed to hear that he didn't come to see me, but it's okay, because I don't like him at all. Ok, Ok! Maybe just a _little_.


	6. Caught in the act

**OK. So here is the fifth chapter. This one is pretty exciting. (for me at least!)**

**If you have any questions I'd be happy to answer them! :D**

Chapter five

Iggy's POV~

"Ig, come here!" yelled Max from the basement. I groaned but decided to see what was up. If it was something really stupid I could pour water on her... and if it was interesting. I walked down the stairs as slow as possible, and came to her room. I pulled up a chair and said, "What can I do for you?"

"You can tell me what's going on with you and Nudge," she said, sounding triumphant.

Playing it cool, I replied, "What are you talking about?"

"Iggy, don't give me that crap," she said. "Spill it."

"I didn't mean for it to go this far, Max! It was only a kiss... sorta. Max, please don't tell Fang! I like her..." I said, telling her everything.

"What? You kissed her! I thought you guys were fighting! OMG! You like her!" she siad as I ran and closed her door, not wanting anyone to hear our conversation.

"I'm telling Fang!" she said. "No, no, no, on, no! I was just kidding! I don't like Nudge!" I said trying to take back what I said. But it was already too late. Max started raving and grabbed shoes so she could get to Fang's house.

All along the way I begged Max to come home. I tried to drag her, but there's no stopping Max when she's angry.

We got to the house and Max charged in without even knocking.

Max's POV~

"Fang! We need to talk!" he stood up and took me to his room. His room always smelled nice and I've always wondered why, I mean... he _is_ a guy.

"Nudge and Iggy, are well... together!" I said using finger quotations around together.

" Huh... where exactly did you hear..." he said trailing off.

"From Iggy! He tried to cover it up!" I yelled.

"What does this have to do with me?" he asked, looking confused. Wow, he was so hot...

The door opened and Angel came in. " Hey guys!" she said happily.

"Angel, could you please leave? Fang and I are talking," I said as politely as possible.

"But I want to talk too," she said calmly. "I wouldn't be annoying and I could talk about Nudge and Iggy too!" she said in her defense.

" You know about Nudge and Ig?" I asked.

" Of course! Who doesn't? Nudge comes to me one night and tells me she likes Iggy a lot, and that they had..." she stopped and made a face. " What? What?" Fang asked. I was surprised that he had said this because I was about to.

" Made out!" she giggled. Fang sprang up and rushed upstairs, I ran after him. Closely followed by little Angel.

I stopped Fang, "What's wrong? Like seriously!" He shrugged me off ad made his way to the living room. We walked into the living room where we found young Nudge and Iggy... sucking each others faces off. In other words: They were making out. Big time.

They noticed us and pulled apart, both had looks of fear on their faces. "Fang! Um...Ur...we were just..." Nudge stumbled with words.

"Hey Iggy, Let's have a talk you and I," said Fang glaring at Iggy.

Iggy's POV~

Fang and Max had just ran downstairs and I sat down on the couch, next to Nudge.

"So..." I began. "So," she said, repeating me. I could tell she was mad at me by the way she sounded.

"Nudge, why exactly are you mad at me? Because I found out it was you at the mall? Is it because I left you after the ice cream... thing?" I asked.

"Ig... I"m not mad at you. But you're causing me to stress out!" she said, as if that answered my question.

"Your not answering my question, Nudge," I said almost in a sing-song voice. "Wait... I"m causing you to stress out?" I said, realizing what she'd said.

"Yes! How do you think Fang would act if he found out about this? Ig, I've been trying so hard for no one to find out! It's hard," she said.

"Then let them find out," I said as I leaned and kissed her soft lips. My hands slid into her hair and she kissed me back. The feeling of soaring came, and I didn't let go of her. We stayed there for at least a minute. We heard footsteps and broke apart.

"Hey Iggy, Let's have a talk you and I."

Busted.

**I hope you readers liked it. Now PLEASE review and tell me what you think. **

**(again) I'm open to suggestions and words of flatter (JK) so REVIEW! Not R&R **

**thought cuz you already read it. But you could re-read it, I guess! :D**


	7. Hmm

**Wow. I feel like a jerk! I'm so sorry to have taken around a year to upload stuff! I'll make it interesting to make up for it! :/**

Iggy's POV~

_When is he gonna say anything? It's been a good five minutes! _

I'm sitting on the couch at Fang's house. About to be screamed at. Fang has been pacing around the room, angrily. He'll turn to me, about to say the words I'm dreading, but then he'll shake his head, pace a bit more, and act even more furious than before. I want him to say something already! If he keeps on like this he'll just explode! I start to second guess myself. Maybe... just maybe... kissing Nudge was a terrible decision on my part. She was younger than me... oh! And my best friend's little sister. But then again, I'm not know for thinking before acting.

Finally, Fang turns to me, this time he actually says words. "You idiot. You complete oaf. Imbecile. Did you think once?" he whispers this, taking deep breaths in between so he won't strangle me. My reply is important. If I say the wrong thing it could ruin everything. "No, I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry! You know how impulsive I get. I was just being an idiot!"

Fang says, "Yeah. You're an idiot." He still looks considerably angry. "I am! Is there any way I can make this up to you?" I plead.

"Never talk to my little sister again!" he says, looking me straight in the eye. I'm just about to seal the deal and say yes when all of a sudden... I can't. I stutter.

"Uh... I mean to say, well..." Fang raises his eyebrows at me, telling me it's time to make up my mind.

This should be easy, shouldn't it. It's just another girl! But I know it's really not. It's Nudge. Nudge who freaks out over everything. Nudge who used to be like a sister to me. Nudge who uses strawberry shampoo. Nudge who never shuts her mouth. I don't think I can let that go. I gulp, and with a new found boldness tell Fang, "No. I can't do that."

"Ig, I"m warning you." I stand up now.

"Fang. Stop. I can date your sister if I want to! You're not in charge of her!"

Fang steps toward me, and I hurriedly say, "Would you rather she date some loser? Or me?" I can see him considering this.

"She won't go to crazy parties or any crap like that! And you know I treat girls great."

Fang does the most unexpected thing just then. He smiles. "I wouldn't go that far, Iggy." He's talking about my ex, Ella. She broke up with me because I 'didn't pay attention to her'. "This is different, Fang!" but I smile too.

Everything works itself out after that. Nudge comes out after that. She cautiously walks into the room not saying a word, which is really quite odd. She raises her eyebrows in a Fang like way. He just nods at her. She grins. I guess when you live with Fang you have to find ways to communicate without talking.

Nudge turns to me, and pecks me. Fang lets out a strained sigh. "Not in front of me please." Nudge retorts, "Then you can leave Fang! You're letting off terrible vibes! Seriously! Max is waiting for you in the kitchen. It was so annoying! She kept talking about how hot you were- EW- and how she wants to kiss you and tell you how she feels!" Fang is outta that room faster then a speeding bullet. Afterwards, Nudge yells to the kitchen, "Just kidding, Fangums!" She smirks. A perfect smirk. We're just standing here.

"So..." I begin.

"So..." she repeats.

"That went well. With Fang, I mean," I tell her.

"Oh, uh... That's good, I guess," she replies trying to act uninterested. I see through the act.

"Hey Nudge?"

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna kiss you now. You game?"

She shrugs, "Sure, if that's what you-" I think you know the rest.

Nudge's POV~

We kiss. We talk. We kiss a little more. I love talking to him. He's hilarious! He actually listens to me ranting! After today's events I feel like I could just go to sleep at any moment. I'm tired but content. A strange feeling. But what we found out will probably keep me from sleep for several days.

After spending some time together, Ig and I wandered to the kitchen. We were both quite a bit hungry. Not that we had anything to eat. Dad stocks up really healthy food. I hate it! I am a junk food junkie. Which reminds me of this new fast food place that I totally loved! ZONKS! I'm off subject again! My apologies. The kitchen. Right.

When we walk in, I can just feel the awkwardness in the air. It's horrible! It's like walking in on someone while they're in the bathroom! That bad.

Max and Fang, the best friends, are sitting on opposite ends of the counter. Neither of them are saying anything. Once in a while one of them look at each other. But from what I observed Max was studying a rotten banana, and Fang was looking at our super interesting counter.

"Who died?" Iggy questions, looking amused. And VERY cute. His wispy blonde hair all disheveled. And eyes I get lost in.

"Nudge?" Max is talking to me. "Huh?"

She sighs, "I wondering if you can see the clock?" She looks nervously at Fang. I could. "It's 6:38, Max. Do you guys need to go?"

She looks happy to leave! "Oh, yes. We need to g. Mom said be home at 6. Guess we're late! Gotta run. Let's go, Ig"

"Mom didn't tell me that-" Iggy starts, looking confused. "She told me! Now come on!" Max barks.

Iggy sighs and turns. He gives me a good long kiss. I hear two disgusted sounds coming from Max and Fang. We finally break apart, to my dismay. Ig whispers in my ear, "I'll find out what happened." I tell him I will too. Max hurries them out of there. Is it possible to miss him already?

"I miss him already," I say dramatically sitting down. Fang looks skeptical and says, "Oh, please. Spare me." He leaves looking even more pissy then he usually does.

I've got my work cut out for me.


	8. Operation Max and Fang

**Tell me what you think, kind readers! I also love suggestions! Thanks!**

Iggy's POV~**  
**

"Hey, Max-a-roo!" I call to her. She gives me a death glare. "Iggy. No nicknames."

"Max is a nickname." Another death glare. She's gotten good at those!

"Listen, Max," I begin hesitantly. "What was up with you and Fang earlier today? How long id you both sit there? Did you say anything?" At first I think she's going to hit me or yell at me to get out of her room. She doesn't. She sighs sadly. Odd.

"Iggy,I'm about to confide in you. Are you ready for this?" she says slowly. This is way easier than I expected it to be. I nod and say, "I'm here for you, Max." I don't think she gets I was being sarcastic because she replies, "Aw! Thanks, Ig." Is this really Max I'm talking to?

"It happened like this: After Fang was finished talking to you, Fang comes into the kitchen and he's smiling at me and all that mushy crap. Then, he sits on the stool next to me. I swear he was going to kiss me! I could just tell!" she says. Oh, gosh. "He's starting to lean in and everything! Then, we hear Nudge and after she says 'just kidding' or whatever, he pulls away and moves to the other stool! We didn't talk for half an hour. We sat there. Doing nothing." Max is red in the face.

"Max, that is just... Wow," I tell her quietly.

"Please don't tell Fang I said anything. Things are just weird now."

I suddenly smirk at her, "Sounds like Max has got a widdle crush!" She scrunches her face at me. "I do not! I shouldn't have told you. You're just an idiot."

Still smiling, I answer, "So I've been told. And come on! You and Fang should just get together finally. It's been quite a few years now. You know I'm right. If you told him you liked him, he would say the same thing."

"No, he wouldn't!" Max yells.

"Max, he almost kissed you today! What more proof do you need?"

Before I know it, Max is ushering me out of her room and saying to me, "Tell him and you will die. I promise." That's more like he Max I know.

Max says goodnight and slams her door. I rush to my room. I have to call Nudge and fill her in on the details.

Nudge's POV~

"Wow! I ruined their kiss!" I say over the phone. I'm talking to Iggy. He just filled me in on our 'situation'.

"Nudge, don't say that! Fang still should've kissed her even when you said you were joking!" he reassures me.

"We need to come up with something to get them together!"

I hear him laugh. "Uh, what's so funny, sir?" I ask annoyed.

"Well, Ma'am, we could just tell them that the other likes them! No need for a plan!"

I sigh, "Where is your sense of romance, Iggy?"

He chuckled again and asked, "Okay, Nudge. What do you have in mind?"

"I, um... I'm not quite sure what to do yet..."

"Oh, Nudge. We'll both sleep on it, okay?"

I smiled, "Sure, Ig."

"Okay, Night, babe. Love you," he said.

Awww! He called me babe! Wait. Love you?

"Uh... Night, Ig." I hung up quickly. Why couldn't I say it back?

I laid back in bed. I like Iggy. I like him a lot! But isn't it a big deal to say 'I love you' to someone? I thought it was. You shouldn't just tell someone you love them without being completely 100% sure. Whatever. I'd sleep on it. Along with the ideas for Operation Max and Fang.

Maybe tomorrow I'll know if I should tell Iggy I love him. Only morning will tell.


End file.
